


FNaF: The New Guy.

by IronEYE



Series: Warren The Wolf [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comedy, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEYE/pseuds/IronEYE
Summary: After a long string of deaths and resignations of Night Guards for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the management have given up on human labour and send an Animatronic to do the job.After all the band wouldn't attack one of their own.





	FNaF: The New Guy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, Mike Schmidt and all animatronic characters used except for the main Protagonist belong to Scott Cawthon (c).
> 
> prepare for something a little different.

<Booting…>

<Boot Complete. Beginning Diagnostic.>

<Servos: operational.>

<Optical sensors: active>

<Audio sensors: active>

<Free roam: online>

<AI functions: ERROR! AI CORRUPTION DETECTED! ALERTING MANUFACTURER!>

<ERROR! CORRUPTION PREVENTING ALERT!>

<ERROR!>

<ERRO̶̶͞R̡̨̕͢͞!̸̕͡͡͏>

<E̷͢͠͠R̶͘͠R̨̢̕͜O͏̷̡̛͠R̨̕!͏̸̶>

<Ȩ̛͟-͜͝͞&̵̢*̨͜$҉̶̡͟£̡͢^̴̶͢$̶͢҉͠£̵̡@͏̸:͏̴͜͏͡>

<...I am awake…>

I blink as my optics adjust.  
"greetings I am Warren The Wolf, I am happy to be working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... hmm... happy, that is new."


End file.
